Sense
by Amethyst5
Summary: Buffy and the gang find themselves in a difficult position against this evil.. The fight gets harder when you've lost your most important sense..


_Just one more minute... _The slayer's eyes homed in on her opponent, cold and seemingly without emotion, waiting to go in for the kill. As the time drew ever nearer for her to make her move she shifted her position, fidgeting awkwardly feeling slightly nervous just in case her edgy movements were picked up on. _So far, so good. _And time was rapidly running out, it was almost time to go… Another ten seconds and-

The bell cut into her thoughts, causing Buffy to grin as she slid her books into her bag, discarding them for the time being. _One minute sure takes a long time_, she thought as she took her eyes away from the clock positioned at the side of the class on the peeling cream wall. Mr. Monray was still droning on, most likely about another assignment. Buffy glanced over at her best friend, Willow, frantically scribbling down the details. She smiled, she could always count on Will to pay attention in class; she was way beyond such trivial tasks herself. More important things occupied her thoughts every second, of every minute of every hour, every day. And not the usual assumed make-up and boys that most teenage girls her age had on their mind twenty-four-seven.

Okay, so they were there too. But mostly her thoughts lingered on her ever nearing patrol each evening. Slayer patrol. The patrol she went on almost every night to hunt down and kill the bad guys to make the world a better place…blablabla. She knew the drill a little too well by now. Basically she was the Slayer, the chosen one, and she had to save the world…on a daily basis. Easy huh?…

Willow bounded up to join Buffy at the door of the class, her face alight, most likely looking forward to completing the homework that had just been issued. "Hey Willow," Buffy started hesitantly, "Is it alright if I-"

"Copy my notes later?" Willow laughed at the expression on Buffy's face, "Yeah sure." Buffy returned the warm smile Willow now offered as she linked her arm with the other girl, "Thanks, you know me too well!" Willow laughed some more, "Well I do try…Oz!" Breaking away from Buffy, Willow ran over to greet her boyfriend. Remembering her action she spun back around to cast an apologetic look in Buffy's direction. Buffy just shrugged it off and winked, "See you guys later, I'm off to catch up with Giles."

Willow and Oz nodded back to her, neither of them having completely heard what Buffy had just said due to the fact they were in each other's company once more. Everything else just seemed insignificant when they were together; they only had attention for the other. It was sweet really, Buffy thought, in a kind of sickening 'if only I still had that' kind of way.

"Hey Giles, what's up?" Buffy waltzed into the Library and made a beeline towards the open box of doughnuts on the table. "They're all gone," the librarian, and her former Watcher, warned without even lifting his nose out of the book he was currently scanning, over by the small office behind his counter. Buffy sighed, slumping into an empty chair, "Typical." She paused for a moment looking around at the deserted library, she chuckled to herself, this place was always empty. "So anything new on the Slayer front? Any nasty bad guys with really bad facial hair, messed up faces, and a thick coat of slime and/or dirt covering I should be dealing with? Oh along with bad breath, don't forget that part of the criteria…" She trailed off pulling a face and looking over towards the librarian. "Er, hello? Earth to Giles?" 

Looking up Giles pulled his glasses off his nose, and rubbed his eyes, as was an old habit of his, "Well, no. Nothing as of yet…you haven't come to discuss any strange goings on yourself have you?" Buffy shook her head, "Nah, just come to, erm…hang. If you can call it that. Willow ditched me for wolf-boy," she answered not seeming phased at all by this. "I was bored…got anything for me to do?" Giles took a sip of his coffee, "Well there's always that stack of un-catalogued books round the back and-" Buffy cut him off, "Seriously Giles…"

"I was being serious," the well-to-do, formal British man replied, placing his book down to look at her. "You sure you're okay? You seem…fed-up." Buffy shrugged, "I'm cool, like I said, just bored. It's been too quiet around here lately ya know?" Giles nodded, "Completely. I'd been thinking along those lines just this morning…" He trailed off leaving Buffy just staring at him, waiting for him to continue. But he didn't. She cleared her throat, "So what's that you've been reading? How to keep your local town Demon free? If they have any other solution than the old 'get the Slayer to do it' deal then let me know." Giles let a slight smile creep across his face, "I'll be sure to inform you if they do," he waved his glasses vaguely at the book, "No, I was just reading up about the Egyptian runes, quite fascinating really. How they all had a spiritual, logical and dare I say it practical meaning."

Buffy looked at him sarcastically, "Yay?" Giles didn't seem to note the sarcasm, "Yes, quite. Could be quite useful actually if we ever, well you know, come across anything like that…" Buffy nodded pretending like she cared, "I'm sure it would." She got up, catching sight of another student heading towards the library doors and her escape route. "Hey look Giles, your first customer….ever." She didn't wait for him to reply to her quip before darting out the double doors off in search of something a little bit more fun to do.


End file.
